Optical interface modules are used in communication equipment for converting optical signals into electrical signals and vice versa. Some optical interface modules comprise components such as Photo-Detectors (PDs) and Trans-Impedance Amplifiers (TIAs) for optical reception, drivers and Vertical Cavity Surface-Emitting Lasers (VCSELs) for optical transmission, high-speed electrical connectors, as well as light coupling optics for coupling light to and from optical fibers that are connected to the optical interface module.